I'm Watching You
by x0xkassieannx0x
Summary: A series of one-shots involving...well, you'll just have to see. Rated for slight language use in future chapters. Full information inside. Chapter 3- Sticky.
1. Trouble

_These are a series of one-shots involving the majority of the Jellicles. You will see why in later chapters why you will only see some. These are just random, spur of the moment quick stories to help me overcome writers block and get some ideas out there which I think would be nice for a decent story but really don't think it would be wise to start a new story when I have so many already being written...Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**Trouble**

She snuck into the junkyard as quietly as possible.

The sun was just rising and she was just arriving.

Hearing a sound nearby she ducked behind a cardboard box as Munkustrap walked past ready to take over guard duty.

Snickering to herself quietly she went to creep back to her den when she heard a cough behind.

'And what do you think you're doing?' Asked a female voice laced with knowing and accusation, and possibly a hint of annoyance.

She froze and turned towards her captor, 'Oh catnip.' She muttered.

The queen before her shook her head disapprovingly, 'Yes, it smells like you've had some.' She said icily.

The young queen bowed her head in shame, 'Sorry.' She muttered.

The queen softened her face, 'If you keep doing this you're gonna land yourself in serious trouble.' The queen said sternly.

The young queen sat down and bowed her head shamefully, 'I promise I'll try change.' She said sadly.

The queen nodded and walked away.

The young queen waited until the queen was out of earshot before chuckling to herself.

_'Oh Bomby you are too convincing for your own good._' She thought gleefully.

_'Bomby 1: Jenny 0'_

* * *

_Hmm, so I hope you enjoyed the first of many one-shots. I already have quite a few written so be patient and they will appear right before your eyes. Also I am trying to improve my spelling and gramma...=D_

_Kassie xx_


	2. Smooth

_This is the second installment. This is the last chapter I will put up for a few more hours since I need to get some sleep since it is currently 3:46am...o.O Enjoy!_

* * *

**Smooth**

'Ahhh!' Squealed a voice from the other side of the junkyard.

It was a crisp fresh spring morning and many of the cats were just awaking from their previous nights sleep.

Apart from one who had been so rudely awakened.

A small queen stormed across the junkyard holding what looked to be remains of something stretchy.

A balloon.

Stopping at the bottom of a pile of junk the queen stamped her foot angrily and glared up to the top of the pile observing the young tom cat that wasnt moving.

Suddenly a voice snapped her attention to the top of the pile.

'Nice of you to come visit me, what seems to be the problem?' He asked and she was sure she could hear the humour evident in his voice.

Fuming she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the tom with her piercing green eyes.

'You put a balloon, under, my pillow!' She said angrily.

The tom just chuckled, 'Darling, that's not just any balloon, it's a water balloon. I'm glad you got your wake up call.' He said smoothly.

The queen was fuming, he wasn't even put off. Biting her lip she threw him one last glance before leaving.

The tom grinned to himself and patted himself on the back.

_'Well done Tugger! I do believe you have won this round.'_ He thought to himself proudly before stretching out and dozing off.

_'Tugger 1: Demeter 0'_ Or so he thought...

* * *

_How was it? Are you enjoying these so far? I promise not all of them will be so short, but they are just quick one-shots. =D R & R_

_Goodnight, Kassie xx =^_^=_


	3. Sticky

_Hey guys, here is Chapter 3. I am going to try and keep the majority of these funny rather than sad or depressing cos we all need some light heartedness in our lives ^^ Thanks to those who reviwed, espescially jelliclesoul who has been a loyal reader and reviwer for ages. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Sticky**

'Where does this one go?' Asked a curious female voice.

'Over there by the entrance, hidden but deadly.' Said another female voice that seemed to be half pre occupied with the current plan.

'Like this?' Asked the first voice.

'Yep, that's right, now help me over here, it's your turn to do your part.' Said the second voice.

The first voice chuckled, 'Yes! Finally I can actually be some sort of use.' It exclaimed half sarcastically.

The second queen rolled her eyes. 'You're hilarious!' The second queen replied with fake enthusiasm unimpressed by the other queens behaviour.

'You seem a little tense? What's the matter?' Asked the first voice.

The second queen pursed her lips, 'Nothing, I just want to get this done, he will be back soon and I need to be long gone.' She said distractedly.

The first queen nodded before noticing the approaching figure. 'Oh crap! There he is!' She exclaimed.

The second queen glanced at the set up she had just constructed from within her perfectly sneaky mind.

'See ya soon!' Called the second queen as she dashed off to hide.

The first queen walked up to the tom cat approaching, she siddled up to him and batted her hazel eyes.

'Hey gorgeous.' She said as seductively as she possibly could.

The tom beside her raised his eyes, 'Uh, hi yourself.' He replied.

She didn't normally do this during the daytime.

The queen started to play with the fur around his neck and the belt around his waiste, 'What do you say we lose the belt and head to your den.' She said fluttering her eyes.

The tom swollowed, 'Okay.' He managed to squeak out.

The queen glanced at him, 'Hang on I forgot something, just wait for me inside.' She said as she dashed off.

The tom stepped into his den, before he knew what had happened he was covered ear to tail in sticky honey and chicken feathers.

The tom narrowed his eyes and new who was behind this, that's why she was acting so out of character.

The second queen who had been hiding ran to the den opening and grinned in at the sticky tom.

'Serves you right.' She said folding her arms over her chest.

She then grabbed a near by collar from the bench, 'And I believe this is mine now.' She said firmly as she stormed out of the den before breaking into a grin.

_'I get double points, his ego and his collar.'_ She thought with a slightly mischievious glint in her green eyes

_'Demeter 2: Tugger 1'_

* * *

_Can you say random??? XD Lol...I am enjoying these though. They are quite fun to write knowing I don't have expectations or certain plot developments I have to either hide or keep deciding on where to reveal them. Hope you enjpyed!"_

3 Kassie xx


End file.
